Crashing Tides
by Fiery Sparks
Summary: Devastated by his attack on Bella at her birthday party, Jasper flees to England and befriends a young man nearly as broken as he is. Post OotP. Spoilers for all books of both series. Not Slash!


**AN: Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction, so I decided to tread into the popular Twilight and Harry Potter Crossover territory. It is only a short opener but future chapters should be at least 2k+ words.**

Jasper Whitlock walked off the plane with a sigh of relief. The scent of human blood in the cramped cabin was tormenting and overpowering and it was all he could do not to sink his teeth into the jugular of the short-skirted air hostess winking at him as she passed. Stepping onto the tarmac he gazed at sky growing increasingly cloudier, as if wasn't dark enough.

'_Welcome to England' _he thought to himself, smirking. Spying a balding man with a sign saying 'Whitlock' leaning against a fancy limousine, he towards him. Presenting the man, whose name tag claimed was Richard, some identification, he sat himself in the back compartment without saying a word. Jasper thanked the fact that the man wore an extreme amount of Old Spice, making him smell horrid. The ride was silent and the driver made no attempt at conversation with the blond haired man glaring through the window. With his supernatural hearing Jasper heard the man's heartbeat return to normal as he drove off, leaving Jasper outside a fancy hotel with a duffel bag in hand.

Jasper confirmed his room booking and took the key offered to him by the perfume-heavy receptionist. Ignoring her as she attempted to flirt in a sultry voice, he pressed the button for the elevator and waited as patiently as possible. As soon the bell sounded the arrival of the elevator Jasper sped through the doors and into the embrace of the torturous music. The elevator slowly made its ascent to the penthouse suite. Jasper took his phone out of his pocket to check the time and was greeted by his wallpaper. Blood figuratively running cold he threw the phone against the wall of his newly revealed penthouse with all of his strength, which was quite a lot even for a vampire. If one were to look at the flickering screen they would be greeted by the smiling faces of Jasper's family, six impossibly beautiful people and one perfectly average girl; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Bella, the human.

'_I came here to get away from them,' _Jasper thought _'and there they are, reminding me of my wrongs.' _Sobbing dryly he stared at the cracked screen of his now not-so-smart phone. With an angry growl he stomped on the screen and stormed onto the balcony. Taking a quick glance at the ground below, he leapt over the railing and landed in the busy street below, not caring who saw him. Ignoring the shocked gasps from passersby he stormed off at vampire speed, anything to get away from the memories lurking in the destroyed phone.

'_They said I was ready. _I _thought I was ready. I could hang around humans with little more than a chainsaw to the throat pain. Of course Edward had to find himself a girl with the most alluring blood and a penchant for accidentally harming herself. But it was a single drop of blood. WHY COULDN__'T I CONTROL MYSELF' _Jasper yelled in his head.

Jasper now walked at a human pace in an unknown area, wallowing in despair and self pity. This would have continued for days if he did not feel an intense surge of powerful emotions. Stumbling, he clutched his head in an attempt to gain control in his own mind. The emotions worming their way into his psyche were complex, almost rivaling his own inner turmoil. Forcing his way to the source, Jasper found himself in an extremely dreary park. Sitting on a swing a short distance away from him was a gloomy looking young man. He had the darkest possible black hair and a lanky build with skin pale enough to rival Bella's, who almost pulled off the vampire skin tone. Defying all sense of self-preservation, Jasper sat on the swing next to the boy, who didn't even look up. They sat there in silence for a time.

"You seem sad" Jasper said awkwardly. _'Seem SAD. He didn't get dumped by a girlfriend, something really bad happened. Those feelings were a like a fucking tidal wave' _Jasper internally chastised himself. The boy just sat on the swing as if Jasper hadn't said a thing. Unnerved by the lack of reaction, Jasper continued his attempt to converse with the boy.

"My life hasn't been all that great either. My family and I, we all believed I was ready for something. Then my brother's girlfriend comes along and it turns out I wasn't ready. She nearly died because of me. My family, they act as if nothing is wrong. But I know they are disappointed in me. I feel..' Jasper cut himself short of revealing his ability "I just feel like they would be better without me. So I ran." Jasper almost forgot the boy next to him as he vented his feelings.

"I believed that I was ready for something" the boy piped out softly "but then my friends and I had to be saved when we got in way over our heads. My uncle died protecting me" Jasper felt an overwhelming swell of anger and sadness rising in the boy.

"A pair of failures we are, aren't we?" Jasper quipped sardonically. The boy gave a bark of a laugh in response.

"You got that right" The boy said grinning. "I suppose all we can do is ensure we can do those things"

"Yeah. You're pretty insightful for a kid"

"I'm sixteen soon. You're what, nineteen? That isn't that big a difference" the boy blurted out angrily, and Jasper sensed the blood flowing to his cheeks. Jasper smirked. _"If only you knew"_

"I think I like you kid. You got some spark to you" Jasper said with a smile.

A cry of "BOY" reached the park and Jasper saw a wiry woman with a long neck, seemingly wearing curtains as a dress.

"I've gotta go" the boy said with a tinge of regret.

"I'll be here again" Jasper said with a smile.

"Thanks" the boy said and turned to walk towards the giraffe waiting for him.

"WAIT" Jasper yelled out and ran towards the boy.

"My name's Jasper. Jasper Whitlock" he said with his hand outstretched.

"Harry. Harry Potter" the boy said as he shook the offered hand. Another cry from the woman sent young Harry on his way. Jasper smiled to himself as he saw a 'Welcome to Surrey' sign and headed back towards his London hotel. And if Jasper had payed attention to himself, he would have noticed that the boy's blood didn't call out to him.

**Expect the next chapter within two weeks. Please Review.**


End file.
